warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Revelation
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Tiered Bracket System Defense Objective Attack Objective - Event Base - Underground ( Cave ) Attack Objective - Event Base - Hideout Attack Objective - Event Base - Convoy Attack Objective - River Base Attack Objective - Sentinels Dam Fortress Ending of a Special Event Notable Event Features Event Shop Tiers & Objectives For More Information On eXP prior to increase see : Revelation/Original Tiers & Objectives States of Repair - Event Command Center Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information * Fact Trivia *''Revelation'' is the 3rd Special Event to feature the Sentinels faction. *All Preserver Forces were removed from the Event Base and replaced with Special Forces shortly after the start of the event. *Event Experience Points payouts were increased by 25% for all three Tiers on May 23rd. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of a new Special Forces type'' - The Preservers - ( Revelation ) **''First appearance of a new Base Background'' - The Dam Fortress Background - ( Revelation ) *Special Event Firsts : **''First appearance of a new Event Feature'' - The Survivors - ( Revelation ) **''First appearance of a new Event Feature'' - The Experimental Lab - ( Revelation ) **''First appearance of a new Special Event Base'' - The Dam Fortress - ( Revelation ) *Event Shop Firsts : **''First Tacitcal Component to be offered in the Event Shop '' - 2 Tie - ( Revelation ). ***The Concussion Grenade and Shock Grenade Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Revelation - (Official) *Kixeye Forum ( 05/14/15 ) - REVELATION - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 05/19/15 ) - REVELATION Discussion - ( Official ) - Event Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 05/19/15 ) - Tips and Tricks - REVELATION - ( Official ) - Tips on Strategy *Kixeye Forum ( 05/19/15 ) - REVELATION Event Information! - ( Official ) - Collection of Information Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/23/15 ) - Revelation Experience Payout Increase - ( Official ) - eXP Increased Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Revelation-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message Revelation-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message Revelation-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to Start Revelation-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start Revelation-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining Revelation-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features ExperimentalLab.png|Event Feature: Experimental Lab Survivor.png|Event Feature : Survivor FloodTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Flood Turret StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret Gallery - Event Misc Revelation-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Revelation-EventMissions-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers Sentinels-Logo-2.png|Sentinels' Logo Revelation-ABC-Timers-Animiated.gif|Event Base Timers Tiers A - B - C ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #11 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Revelation-EventArt-1.jpg|Event Art Revelation-EventArt-3.jpg|Event Art Revelation-EventArt-2.jpg|Event Art Gallery - Event Instructions Genesis-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Earn XP Genesis-Instructions-2of2.png|Event Instructions : Redeem Prizes Gallery - Event Shop BrotherJeremiah-LargePic.png|Brother Jeremiah LeadPreserver-LargePic.png|Lead Preserver Preserver-LargePic.png|Preserver ConcussionGrenade-LargePic.png|Concussion Grenade ShockGrenade-LargePic.png|Shock Grenade TakeCover-LargePic.png|Take Cover RevelationTrophyBanner-LargePic.png|Revelation War Trophy Revelation-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Backgrounds Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|River Base Background Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Convoy Base Background Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Fortess-Dam-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Sentinels - Antagonist Category:A to Z